Thomas, Percy and the Post Train
Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, retitled Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train for American releases, is the twelfth episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode, He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not in 1991 and in Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Wish You Were Here in 1996. Plot Late at night on the Island of Sodor, after all the other engines have gone to sleep in their sheds, an engine can still be heard in the distance carrying the Post Train. Thomas pulls one train while Percy pulls the other as the loads are too much for one engine to pull alone. Letters and parcels are loaded into the trucks at both harbours before Thomas and Percy begin their journeys, travelling through the now silent stations making deliveries. Sometimes the light of a full moon on a clear night will light the way for them, or sometimes it will be so foggy that Thomas and Percy cannot even see the stars but lamps will always be out to guide them on their way and regardless of the weather, the two tank engines are happy to be entrusted with such an important job. One night there is trouble, as Percy is left waiting due to the boat from the mainland being delayed. However, Henry finally gets the letters to him and the Post Train is filled. Percy tries his best to make up for the lost time, but he is still very late and finishes his job after the sunrise. Percy does not mind this too much, appreciating the chance to see the island early in the morning with no-one around... but he is not alone long as Harold lands and teases Percy over how late he is with the post. Percy is too tired to explain to Harold what happened and he finally arrives back at the shed just as Duck is getting ready to head out for the day, falling asleep as soon as he enters his bunker. Percy and his driver decide to set off earlier than usual that evening. However at the station they find Thomas who has some bad news: the man in charge of the post has made a complaint to the Fat Controller about Percy being so late. Although the Fat Controller understands that it was not Percy's fault, the man would not listen. The two decide to be extra quick that night when Harold lands telling the two engines that the Post Train may be scrapped and the deliveries will be made by him instead. He boasts to the engines that air is quicker than rails before taking off. Both Thomas and Percy are indignant and proceed on their way. That night, everything runs perfectly and both engines make very good time on all their deliveries. At a station, Thomas and his crew notice a man who had missed his train waiting cold and alone. Thomas' driver offers the man a ride if he does not mind being uncomfortable. The man is more than happy to accept. The next day as Percy pulls his afternoon train, he spots Harold looking miserable in his airfield. Harold explains he has been grounded due to unpredictable wind. Percy takes the chance to get his own back for the earlier teasing by telling the helicopter that rails work wonders. That evening, the Fat Controller meets Thomas and Percy and shows them a letter from the man who missed his train. He says that the man was very thankful to the two for their help and the Post Train is the pride of the line. This makes both engines very happy indeed. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Duck * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling (not named) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Harbour * Dryaw * Lower Suddery * Toryreck * The Watermill * Hawin Croka * Knapford * Wellsworth * Tidmouth Hault * Arlesburgh * The Lighthouse * The Valley Bridge * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode was adapted from the magazine stories, The Post Train and After the Last Train. * The man who missed his train home is Jeremiah Jobling and this marks his last speaking role to date. * In the restored version, there's no transition in the scene of Percy passing Hawin Croka. * The models of Big Mickey, The Coast Guard and S.S. Vienna from TUGS can be seen. * In the early UK narration, the music that is heard when Thomas and Percy are at the harbour and when Percy arrives at Dryaw is omitted. Goofs * When Thomas goes under the bridge at the beginning, the end of the track is visible. * When Percy returns to Tidmouth Sheds, he moves before the turntable stops. * When Percy hits the buffers, he appears as he derailed after hitting them. * When Thomas and Percy are leaving the harbour, just before cutting to the next scene with the lonely passenger, one of Percy's trucks is derailed. * When Thomas sees the man who missed his train, his eyes are wonky. * When Thomas and Percy are at Dryaw, they have wires next to their lamps. * Blue paint can be seen on the shoulder of the man who missed his train. * The man who missed his train is wearing a scarf in his first few shots, but when he thanks Thomas' driver for giving him a ride home, the scarf has vanished. * During the night scene of Percy taking the post, he has a lamp on his right lamp iron, but in the morning, the lamp vanishes. * When the Fat Controller shows Thomas and Percy the letter, Percy's whistle is missing. In the same scene, his face is loose. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Magazine Stories - Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Wooden Railway In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain1991titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTraintitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrainrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheMailTrainoriginalUStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheMailTrain1995USTitleCard.png|1995 US title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheMailTraintitlecard.png|1996 US title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheMailTraintitlecard2.png|2001 US title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheMailTrainRestoredUSTitleCard.png|Restored US Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrainWelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card File:ThomasPercyandthePostTrainItaliantitlecard.png|Italian title card File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrainGermanTitleCard.png|German title card File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrainFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrainSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrainSloveniantitlecard.png|Slovenian title card File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrainRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrainJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain1.png|Tidmouth Sheds File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain2.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain3.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain4.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain5.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain6.png|Percy and Thomas File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain7.png|Thomas at Knapford File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain8.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain9.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain10.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain11.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain12.png|Percy File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain13.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain14.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain15.png|Henry and Percy File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain16.png|Henry File:ThomasPercyandthePostTrain17.png File:ThomasPercyandthePostTrain18.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain19.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain20.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain21.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain22.png|Harold File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain23.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain24.png|Percy and Harold File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain25.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain26.png|Duck File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain27.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain28.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain29.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain30.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain31.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain32.png|Thomas File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain33.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain34.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain35.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain36.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain37.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain38.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain40.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain41.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain42.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain43.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain44.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain45.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain46.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain47.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain48.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain49.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain50.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain51.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain52.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain53.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain54.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain55.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain56.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain57.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain58.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain59.png|The Fat Controller File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain72.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain4.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasPercyandthePostTrain61.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain5.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain6.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrainDeletedsceneJapanonly.jpg|Deleted scene; Japan only File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain60.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain61.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain63.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasPercyandthePostTrain64.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain65.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain66.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain67.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain86.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain68.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain69.jpeg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain70.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain71.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain85.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasPercyAndTheMailTrainBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the scenes File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain(BuzzBook).PNG|Buzz Book File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrainJapaneseBuzzBook.jpeg|Japanese Buzz Book Episode File:Thomas, Percy and the Post Train-Early British Narration|Early UK Narration File:Thomas, Percy And The Post Train - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train - American narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video